Puck and the plot bunny
by KatieJoanna
Summary: Fluffy story featuring a sick puck and caring Rachel-couple fic.


Disclaimer- I don't Glee

AN- Okay so I was struggling for inspiration on another story and so stared playing the word game, this came from the word rabbit and became quite a long story. My other story is still collecting dust as I have now been bit by the Puckerberry bug. Don't forget to let me know what you think.

**This takes place as if they hadn't broken up.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sneeze, achoo, achoo, sniff, achoo,

the noise had been going on for a while now and it was beginning to draw a sleeping Rachel Berry from a very pleasant Broadway dream that she was having.

It was still dark and when she turned her head to read the small clock radio beside the bed, she was dismayed to see that it read 4 20, much too early to be awake, closing her eyes once more to fall back to sleep she turned to cuddle up to the boy whose bed she was in.

But instead of hard muscle her arm met with the cool sheets of the bed. Groaning at the loss of him she sat up pulling the sheet to her chest, while her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room as she wondered where he was.

A hand rested on her foot and she could see him sitting at the end on the bed 'go back to sleep Rach.' He said before sneezing again.

'What's wrong? She asked as she gradually woke up properly.

His answer came in the form of several more sneezes. His elbows rested on his knees and she watched as the muscles in his shoulders tensed up with each sneeze.

'Noah are you sick? She asked while crawling out of the bed to keel beside him Rachel pressed her palm against his forehead, only to find that his temperature it was no different from her own. Leaning down she could see his eyes where watery and red, along with his nose.

'Properly just a touch of hay fever' he said blowing his nose and tossing the used tissue into the bin. 'Sorry I woke you.'

's'okay' she said, 'do you need anything, Hay fever tablets, eucalyptus oils are meant to be good for clearing the sinuses but I don't have any with me'.

He shook his head, 'stop worrying about me, you need to sleep big test tomorrow remember, the reason you dragged me to bed at 10:00, _to sleep'_ he said drawing out the last part, still not over the disappoiment of her early night actually being an early night.

'It's perfectly acceptable' she said repeating what she had told him earlier.

'Not when your 17 years' old and there's no rents in the house.' He liked that he could still get her worked up even though she was half asleep on his shoulder. But she had bitched so much about how this test would affect her grade point average, and he didn't want to have to sit though the it's _your fault, you kept me awake which caused me to perform poorly on the test, I'll end up with a poor grade average that no school will accept me into any of their arts programmes and I'll end up with a 9-5 job which I'll detest but all I could get. And it will be your fault Noah. _Rantno one should have to sit through that. her from his shoulder he told her 'go back to sleep baby.'

'You coming back to bed too?

'Yeah' he said. 'I know how you can't sleep without my hot bod'. Leaning down to kiss her, only to find he was met with air where her lips should have been. Opening his eyes seeing that she was leaning away from him.

'I'm not kissing you, most virus are spread though mouth to mouth contact.' She said.

'It's hay fever.'

'Still, best not to take risks.' Though seeing him pout she brushed kisses along his shoulder blade and one on the side of his jaw before crawling back to her side of his bed. He sighed whilst dumping his used tissues in to waste bin, Sniffing and hogging in the bin on top of the tissues.

'That's disgusting,' she commented as she snuggled further down into the bed.

He smirked as he crawled in next to her, 'yep, but you still love me,' gathering her into his arms and entwining themselves together.

Once Rachel was back under the warm blankets and curled into Pucks side, she quickly fell back to sleep. When he heard her breathing deeply again Puck removed himself from her arms and quietly made his way out of the room.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The shrill ring of the alarm woke her at 7:30 that morning, laying perfectly still she waited for Puck to lean over her and slam his hand done on it, silencing it for 5 minutes so that he could pull her to his chest for one of his '_this is so not badass morning cuddles'_. That he secretly loved.

But this morning the alarm continued to ring and she found herself silencing it without a morning cuddle. His side of the bed was empty and judging by the cool pillow it had been for a while.

Grapping her school clothes from the overnight bag in the corner, she quickly changed and stepped out of Pucks room. Making her way down the hall she gently knocked on the door with pink flowers painted on it.

'Monica its time to wake up', she sing-songed opening the door to the little girls room. 'Monica'

She watched from the doorway as the 7 year old sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She could see the confusion in the little girls face. 'Rachel?

'Yep it me, remember I stayed here after we played candy land last night'.

'Where mama? Brushing off the grammar comment knowing that it would be wasted advice. 5 months of dating Noah had taught her that the Puckermans where not morning people.

'Your mum worked the late shift, she'll be here when you get back from school.' She assured her.

'Where Noah? Confused as he was the one that usually woke her up, though she much preferred when Rachel did it, as it didn't involve cold water or shouting.

'I'm just going to find him,' seeing that Monica was now properly awake and not in danger of falling asleep she told her to get ready for school and closed the door behind her. Walking down the steps when she rounded into the living room where she soon found said boyfriend, fast asleep on the couch. The throw that usually hung on the back of it was tangled up in his legs while he clutched the couch cushion to his chest as he slept.

She sat on the edge of the couch using the remote to turn the TV off. She hadn't remembered him leaving last night, though the tissues and the heavy bags under the eyes indicated that he had not slept any better down here.

'Noah' tugging at the cushion in his arms, which only made him clutch it closer to him.

'Noah' she sang much in the same way she had done to wake Monica. It worked in the same way too and she was soon met with red rimmed eyes.

'I'm ditching today' he mumbled, stuffing the cushion behind his head.

'I'm sure the school authority do not see being sick as ditching I think they would agree with you that its best you stay home for the day.' placing her hand on his forehead like she had done last night though his temperature was still the same. 'I would say that you simply have a head cold and that a few days off will be benefit to your health'.

'Wanna ditch too and play nurse? He said his hand moving to her hip. She had discovered that being sick wouldn't stop him from trying to get into her pants when she had come down with a throat infection once, though rather than nurse her though it he had only caused more damage to her vocal cords, and it had all started when his fingers danced across her thigh, much like they were doing now.

'Noah' she protested grapping his hand before it could make its usual route under her skirt. 'I have a test today and I can't afford to get sick too.'

'It's just hay fever, Stay and take care of me'. Tugging at her.

'Your mum will be home soon and she'll look after you.'

'Not even remotely the same thing Berry'. He said turning his head away from her and ending their conversation. Rachel quickly made her and Monica breakfast before heading off to school, dropping the little girl of at Ida Saxton elementary on her way to school. She had gone to say goodbye to Puck before she left only to find that he had fallen back to sleep. So instead she placed a kiss on his cheek and smoothed the throw out before heading out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pucks mum arrived home shortly after 12:00 shocked to see Puck lying on the couch watching reruns of Friends. After a violent sneezing fit had convinced her that he was actually sick rather than just bunking off school she soon switched into nurse mode.

Agreeing with him that it seemed to be more hay fever then a cold. She arrived back from the store with antihistamines, chicken soup and a bigger box of tissues along with Rachel following in behind her to his surprise. Handing her a bag Anna Puckerman said 'Could you take these to the patient sweetheart' before turning to the kitchen with the others in her arms.

'Hey nurse Berry, see you decided to bunk off and take care of your man'.

Rachel sighed as she moved over to where he was laying on the couch, 'no Noah, I didn't skip class for you.'

'Then why you here when you should be in geography? Taking the drug store bag from her hands and began digging round till he found the hay fever tablets.

'Mr. Hunt had a melt down when Brittney answered that the Netherlands was where Tinkerbell lived, he stormed off screaming that teaching the places of the world to students like us was pointless when most of us would never see Lima airport. Said he was going to somewhere that his teachings where appreciated.' Handing him the bottle of water from the side table she told him. 'So Mr. Figgins dismissed us for the lesson, I had free period next I was going to finish reading the Hobbit for English but realised I left it here along with my Spanish book which I need for tomorrow'.

'So you didn't come to see how I was? Sulking at the thought of her only being here for the stupid Hobbit sitting upstairs. He rolled over to his side, not facing her but he could feel her sit down on the edge of the couch against his back.

'You're a real baby when you're sick.'

'Its hay fever my mum says so. '

Anna walked into the living room on hearing her name. 'Thanks for the lift home Rachel How's this patient?

'Cranky.'

'Noah's always cranky when he's tired. I'm sure that your treats will cheer him up'.

'Treats?

'I rented out The Hangover' Rachel said to him. 'I know you where planning on seeing it with Finn and well then everything happened and you didn't, I thought maybe it was something that you still wanted to watch and while it doesn't appeal to me, I was going to finish my reading here. With you.' Looking at the bag by her feet, having a boyfriend was a new experience for her and she wondered if she had made another mistake in trying to do something for him.

'I also brought m&m's too cause you always seem to buy them when were at the movies. It's just my way of saying sorry that I didn't stay when you asked me to'.

Turning back towards her he felt the guilt punch him in the gut once he saw her frowning at the floor. He sighed at his own stupidly. 'You had that test and I can take care of myself, I was just looking for some sympathy baby.' Laying his arm across her legs. 'Didn't mean to make you feel bad'.

'You're not mad at me?

'Never was babe'. Patting her thigh. 'Wanna grab your book and I'll set up the movie.'

Her frown was quickly replaced with a smile and she leapt up and headed to his room.

Seeing his mum glare at him as Rachel left the room he sighed at the lecture that was pending and moved to put the DVD in the player. 'I know what you're going to say ma.'

'She's too good for you, if you screw this up or she comes to her senses, and god forbid this relationship ends, then I'm adopting her and kicking you out.'

'Didn't know you were going to say that.' He said laying back down on the couch, Anna Puckerman simply shrugged and returned to the kitchen. Soon Rachel returned with not only her book but also the comforter from his bed.

'I still can't believe you would remember things like this' he said pointing to the screen as she laid the comforter over him. 'I thought it would cheer you up,' she said kicking off her shoes and removing her jacket so she could join him under the blanket.

'You being here cheers me up' he told her resting his arms on top of the comforter. Rachel gasped at the sight of the red developed red and blotchy marks that covered his arms.

'Noah, how long have you had that rash?

'Since last night, it itches now and then,' scratching at his arm absently as he yawned. She placed her hands on his stopping him.

'Hey ma' he called 'can you come and look at this.'

Showing her the red marks on his arm as she came in to the room.

'That doesn't look like hay fever Noah, seems like you're allergic to something.' she told him. 'Is it just on your arms?

'No, it's on my legs and back too, 'he said after yawning again. 'It was worse last night, that why I came down here. I didn't want to wake you up by tossing around' looking up at Rachel.

'Well have you used any new products lately? His mum asked.

'I'm not Hummel, I don't believe that a team that cleanse together stays together' he told them.

'Well I know that you haven't done any cleaning' Anna said picking up at scattered tissues and tossing them into the waist bin. 'Any new chemicals?

He shook his head, sleep was now making it hard for his brain to focus on the questioning he was getting from two of the women in his life

'There must be something' Anna urged him to think. 'Any thing changed, in anything in your truck or room?

Puck lifted his arm and pointed to the girl next to his mother 'her, she's new.'

'what! Rachel Cried.

' with extra football practice and you studying and working on new numbers, last night was the first time in weeks that you've stayed over.' he told them before pointing out that he had only started feeling like this last night.

'But I haven't changed anything I use, I always use philosophy shower lotion and exfoliation because I adore the smell. I haven't used anything new on my hair because nothing works better then extract of mango and I found that months ago...

Puck groaned and pulled the comforter over his head while she rambled on to his mother.

...and is my favriote body lotion.'

'New perfume? His mum suggested.

While Rachel shook her head the voice from underneath the blanket said 'lavender'.

'what? Said Anna.

Removing the comforter from his head he explained. 'You smell of lavender, you don't usually smell of that. '

'But I don't use it.' She told his mother.

'Yes you do I could smell it on you yesterday'.

'How do you even know what lavender smell likes?

His head wasn't so stuffed up to answer '_because many cougars use it'_ his brain did manage to throw out 'reminds me of grandmas'.

Rachel lifted her wrist to her nose sniffing her sleeve.

'New soap powder' Anna asked.

'Maybe, my father's do the shopping I don't really pay much attention'.

'Well why don't we wash your clothes, it must just be a reaction to different soap powder,' Anna said patting Rachel on the back, she snatched up the blanket from Puck. 'Noah go take a shower that should stop the itching I'll give this a wash too. Could you grab the pillows and sheets please Rachel. Then bring them down with your things'. Jumping into nurse mode as she headed to the laundry room.

The couple made their way upstairs and to his room. 'Sorry I caused you to feel like this Noah'. Rachel said striping the sheets from his bed.

He simply shrugged, 'how where you supposed to know that I was allergic. Hell even I didn't know.'

Stopping her in her task Puck wrapped his arms around her waist, 'so now that we know that I'm not sick and there's no chance I can infect you with an allergy, we can make out now'.

Smiling down at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Placing a soft kiss on his lips she pulled away telling him. 'After you shower'.

'Wanna scrub my back? He asked moving to the chest of draws and pulling out clothes for the both of them to change in to.

'I don't think your mum would approve of such things taking place when she's at home'.

'Your loss' grapping a towel from the chair along with his clothes and heading or the bathroom. While he showered Rachel changed into his t shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. After Opening the window to allow some fresh air to circulate around the room, she grabbed the bedding from the floor as well as her clothes and headed down stairs. As she passed the bathroom she saw Pucks clothes in a pile outside the door and picked them up too.

After they had aired out the house and both teens where changed the rash on Pucks arms had gone down making him less itchy and moody and they spent the rest of the afternoon watching the movie, Rachel was surprised to find that she enjoyed it and the Hobbit lay unfinished on the side while they all watched the film.

His mum left near the end to pick up Monica, who on her return home simply called a hello to the two teens on the couch before heading to her room.

'Bad day at school? Puck asked his mum as they heard the door to Monica's room close.

'No just the opposite, talking all the way home about a class trip next week' as she set her bag down. 'Rachel your dads still away?

'Yes they are.'

'Then your be staying for dinner'. She declared. 'Mac and cheese good?

'Thank you, that sounds great'. Picking up her book from the side.

3 chapter and many interruptions from Puck later dinner was ready.

'Monica dinner! His mum called up the stairs while Rachel carried hers and Pucks to the living room. Handing Puck his when Monica entered and putting her own on his usually tray.

'Are you feeling better Noah? Monica asked her brother hugging his side.

'Yeah I am Monica how was scho... achoooo! Came his reply as his nose twitched violently and he began sneezing more. Rachel quickly grabbed his plate from him as he hunched up. With the force of each sneeze.

'What happened? You where better this afternoon.' Anna asked as she came in. Moving to rub his shoulders while his eyes began to stream again.

'All I did was hug him mama I swear.' Monica claimed. Rachel puts Noah's dinner on the table and went to comfort the little girl.

'You didn't do anything Monica Noah's just allergic to something, I guess you might have some on you too.' Monica hugged Rachel's side while watching her brother hunch over.

'Where did this come from Monica? Rachel asked brushing of the tiny white hairs on the little girl's sleeve.

She let go of Rachel and fiddled with her sleeve in silence as she sat in the armchair. Kneeling down in front of her Rachel explained that what was on her top may be what was making her brother sick and that she needed to tell them where they had come from.

'Its bugs' she sighed her shoulders slumped as her secret spilled out. 'We were playing together at the park, he was all alone and hungry and so I brought him home'.

'What kind of bug is it? Asked Rachel insects had the tendency to make her skin craw and knowing that she had been under the same roof as one freaked her out a bit.

Monica jumped from the chair and ran to her room calling out. 'I'll show you'.

'Oh god I hope it's not a snake or a cockroach' said Rachel passing the box of tissues to Puck.

Monica quickly returned carrying her pink backpack setting on it on the floor and kneeling down next to it. Both Anna and Rachel moved back when the bag moved, clearly whatever was in there wasn't going to be a tiny little bug that she had found.

'Oh god is it a rat' worried Anna, as Monica took out the moving thing. 'Mon just leave it in there'.

'Ma it's just a little bunny' she said pulling out a light brown rabbit and holding it to her stomach. 'I call him Bugs like the cartoon that me and Noah watch.' Just seeing the rabbit look at him seemed to make Puck start sneezing again.

Patting her son on the back as he moved away she went over to sit down next to Monica 'Honey you can't keep him' she said

'But why not?

'Because bugs going to kill me' Puck shouted through his stuffed up nose from across the room as he itched his stomach.

'Noah why don't you go take a shower and Rachel could you strip down Monica's room please.' Both teens nodded as they left the two alone. 'I think we need to have a chat little lady lets go outside and bring Bugs too.'

'Are we in trouble ma? She asked as they sat down on the patio.

'Yes honey, where did Bugs come from?

'The playground, he came over and stated eating my apple slices' Bugs sat still in her lap while she stroked him. 'He likes to eat sandwiches as well thought once Jimmy Tyler tried to give him a Pb& j but he didn't like it. '

'Other children play with him?

'Yeah, though sometimes he just likes to watch'.

'We can't keep him sweetheart I know you've always wanted a rabbit but I think your brother is allergic to them that's why he's been so poorly. Did you take him into Noah's room?

'No he went there himself but I found him hiding under the bed and put him in the bag so he couldn't hop out.'

'Honey we have to take bugs back to the park'.

'But why mama? She cried 'he lives outside what if he gets cold at night'.

'Bugs is a wild rabbit, he's used to having to live outside,' she said watching her daughter start to pout. 'Wild rabbits aren't like pet ones who need someone to take care of them. You see they always live outside so there used to the cold that's why they have fur, and they usually find their own food.'

'But bugs likes our food'

'But he shouldn't, wild rabbits are usual afraid of people.'

'Bugs isn't scared'. She said proud of the little bunny in her arms.

'No and I guess that makes him very special'. Anna said changing tact. 'But what about the other children that played with him don't you think they'll miss him.'

'I guess so'.

'And we can't keep him here because he's making Noah sick, so maybe it would be best if we took Bugs back home, to the playground.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

By Bugs had been taken back to the park, the house had been aired again and all the things washed of any traces of Bugs along with Monica who had taken a dunking in the bath when they had returned home.

'Sorry that Bugs made you sick' she said to Puck after they had finished their warmed up dinner. 'I just always wanted a bunny.'

'I know you do but your just gonna have to wait till I move out to get one.'

'Yeah then he could sleep in your room.' She said with a smile.

Puck was sure that she was already planning on how to look after all animals she would rescue on day. 'You know that not all bunnies are like Bugs so you shouldn't play with wild ones'

'I know ma said in the car I wasn't allowed to touch them anymore'.

Hey want to watch a movie? He suggested trying to cheer her up.

'One with bunnies'

'Sure ever seen watership down'

'Noah! His mum and Rachel shouted from the kitchen, he smirked knowing they had been eavesdropping on the sibling conversation.

'Is it good?

'No it's not, how about something funny instead?

'Yeah' she clapped

'Alice in wonderland it is.'

_The end_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
